


Blood Fate

by daisy_illusive



Series: LOONA World [4]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F, Fantasy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:50:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: A JinSol le habían advertido que su destino estaba cubierto de sangre.





	Blood Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Las historias anteriores eran bastante fluff y bonitas, por lo que me apetecía cambiar de registro para esta y creo que el cambio ha sido quizás un poco drástico.

            JinSol se encontraba en el salón, terminando de ordenar los apuntes que había sacado esa misma mañana en la universidad para comenzar a estudiar porque los parciales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Tenía demasiados folios sobre la mesa y la chica ya se estaba deprimiendo por todo lo que se iba a tener que estudiar en las siguientes semanas. Sin embargo, hasta el lunes siguiente no se iba a poner a ello, primero disfrutaría del fin de semana que tenía por delante al máximo para después encerrarse a estudiar y no hacer nada más que eso e ir a clase. Eso era lo que había decidido y eso era lo que iba a hacer, porque después de todo, HaSeul le había avisado que llevaría a una amiga suya al piso que ambas compartían y que ésta se quedaría el finde, por lo que, de todas formas, no podría estudiar mucho.

 

            No es que JinSol se tomara muy en serio los estudios, solo lo suficiente, pero aquellos parciales los debía aprobar si quería que para los finales no se le acumulasen demasiados folios.

 

            Cuando acababa de terminar de arreglarlo todo y de guardar los diferentes apuntes de las diferentes asignaturas en cada una de las carpetas correspondientes, la puerta del apartamento que compartía con HaSeul, se abrió, y por ella entró su amiga, acompañada por una chica un poco más alta que ella, con el pelo plateado. JinSol no se pudo evitar fijar en el rostro de alabastro de la recién llegada, sus ojos de color castaño oscuro, sus labios rojos destacando contra el color claro de su piel. Era guapísima, demasiado guapa para ser de este mundo, pero JinSol sacudió su cabeza para despejar su mente y hacer funcionar bien a su cuerpo, ya tendría tiempo para quedarse mirándola embobada todo el fin de semana y para tener pensamientos _gays_ sobre ella.

 

            —Hola —dijo HaSeul, cuando soltó sus libros sobre la mesa del salón—. JinSol, mi compañera de piso —la señaló, presentándola a la otra chica—. JungEun, estamos juntas en unas cuantas de clases y solemos ponernos a hacer los trabajos en equipo. Espero que os llevéis bien porque JungEun se va a quedar todo el fin de semana aquí —comentó.

            —Encantada de conocerte —murmuró JungEun, acercándose hasta donde estaba JinSol y le tendió la mano, JinSol se la estrechó notándola helada.

            —Lo mismo digo —respondió ella—. Tiene que hacer frío, fuera, ven siéntate aquí al lado del calefactor.

            —Hacía un frío horroroso, yo también vengo helada —comentó HaSeul—, así que me voy a meter en la ducha con agua caliente y a poner mi pijama de pelito. Vosotras podéis hablar y conoceros, a las dos os gustan los murciélagos, ale, ya tenéis tema de conversación.

 

            Y tras decir aquello, HaSeul se fue del salón y se metió en su habitación, dejándolas a las dos solas, dos desconocidas a las que les gustaban los murciélagos, como dato curioso.

 

            —¿De verdad te gustan los murciélagos? —le cuestionó JungEun. JinSol asintió.

            —Me flipan.

 

            Y, a raíz de aquello, las dos entablaron una conversación maravillosa sobre los murciélagos hasta que HaSeul volvió a salir con su pijama _kigurumi_ de ratita y pidieron unas pizzas para cenar. A JinSol le cayó muy bien JungEun, era una chica encantadora y también con un gran sentido del humor, además era preciosa. Básicamente lo tenía todo y, para cuando acabaron de cenar mientras veían una de las pelis malas que estaban echando por la tele, JinSol estaba completamente enamorada de ella.

 

            —¿Cómo se las apaña HaSeul para que todas sus amigas sean preciosas? —le cuestionó JungEun a JinSol cuando la otra chica había salido a tirar la basura—. Está KaeHei, está SooYoung, estoy yo… estás tú —enumeró, dedicándole una sonrisa encantadora cuando la nombró a ella—. Creo que tiene que tener un imán para atraer a las chicas preciosas.

 

            JinSol no pudo evitar sonreír porque la otra chica también pensaba que ella era preciosa. No sabía si era por ser cortés o por algo más, intuía que debía ser por algo más, porque durante toda la noche, durante todo el rato que habían pasado juntas, JinSol había notado cómo JungEun la había estado mirando de reojo a veces y otras veces fijamente, mirando sus labios, sobre todo, y su cuello también. Aquello para ella significaba que la otra probablemente quería algo con ella —probablemente porque la última vez había pensado que KaHei quería algo con ella porque le miraba mucho la boca y simplemente era porque la chica solía mirar los labios de las personas para enterarse mejor de cuando hablaban, pero JungEun era coreana, así que no se debía de aplicar aquello mismo—.

 

            Sin embargo, JinSol no tenía mucho tiempo en sus manos con el que jugar después del fin de semana, así que, a no ser que simplemente jugaran un rato la una con la otra durante aquel finde, no le podría ofrecer demasiado a JungEun en un tiempo cercano —aunque sí le podría ofrecer todo lo que la otra quisiera en cuanto acabara los exámenes.

 

            Cuando se fueron todas a dormir era de madrugada, HaSeul y JinSol a sus respectivas habitaciones, mientras JungEun se quedaba en el salón, en el colchón que solían usar para cuando SooYoung se quedaba en el piso alegando que se le había escapado el último metro y no tenía dinero para taxis. No obstante, JinSol dio unas cuantas vueltas en su cama, totalmente incapaz de dormirse a pesar de que era bastante tarde y que probablemente debería estar durmiendo a pierna suelta porque ese día se había levantado muy temprano y hacía unos cuantos días que no dormía correctamente. En realidad, estaba bastante agotada y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos pasaban por normales en un estudiante universitario, pero nunca habían sido tan pronunciadas en ella.

 

            Había sido el lunes cuando había salido de compras junto a SooYoung, que era la entendida en moda del grupo, cuando ambas se habían acercado a una pequeña tiendecilla con un cartel que anunciaba que podía ver y leer el futuro en las manos de aquellos que atravesaran sus puertas. JinSol al principio no le había echado muchas cuentas al tema, pero su amiga se había puesto pesada con aquello porque quería saber cómo le iba a ir con JiWoo, su nueva novia, y al final había cedido y había entrado con ella. JinSol no había tenido la intención de que la señora envuelta en chales que había detrás de una mesa le hablara sobre su futuro, pero al final, ya que estaba allí, le había preguntado.

 

            Y lo que la mujer le había dicho al ver sus manos, era que tenía un destino escarlata, un destino rodeado de sangre.

 

            JinSol tuvo que dejar de pensar en aquello cuando unos golpes en su puerta rompieron el silencio de la noche y se levantó de la cama, empujando lo que la señora le había dicho al fondo de su mente. Cuando abrió la puerta, la chica se esperaba en el otro lado encontrarse a HaSeul, que le iría a decir algo importante que se le había olvidado, en vez de mandarle un mensaje al móvil y que ésta lo viera cuando se despertara —a veces HaSeul y las nuevas tecnologías no se llevaban nada bien—; sin embargo, a quien se encontró fue a JungEun, con carilla de pena.

 

            —¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó.

            —Me da algo de miedo dormir sola en un lugar que no conozco —respondió la chica—, y he tratado de meterme en la cama con HaSeul pero la ocupa toda y no hay espacio… y me da mucha cosita tener que decírtelo a ti que te acabo de conocer, pero es que…

            —No pasa nada —replicó JinSol, abriendo la puerta de su habitación y dedicándole una sonrisa—, puedes quedarte aquí conmigo sin ningún problema.

            —Muchas gracias, eres un encanto.

 

            Y antes de que JinSol pudiera pensar o reaccionar, JungEun se había acercado a ella y había juntado sus labios en un corto beso que la dejó deseando muchísimo más, como si aquella boca tuviera algún tipo de droga que la acaba de hacer adicta a ella. JinSol no se había esperado aquel gesto de agradecimiento, pero quería más. Así, en la semioscuridad de su habitación, miró fijamente los ojos castaños de JungEun y pudo ver en ellos un brillo de deseo absoluto que probablemente se estaría reflejando en los suyos propios y no se lo pensó antes de cruzar ella misma la escasa distancia que separaba sus cuerpos para besar de nuevo los labios de la otra, esta vez buscando algo más que un beso corto, buscando algo más profundo, buscando mucho más contacto que un simple labio con labio, más bien un contacto lengua con lengua, dientes con dientes, dientes con labios… hasta que tuvieron que separarse para respirar porque les faltó el aire.

 

            —Vaya —murmuró JungEun, lamiéndose el labio inferior, donde JinSol había dejado un último mordisco antes de separarse—. No me esperaba esa reacción.

            —Yo tampoco esperaba que quisieras colarte en mi cama —comentó JinSol, divertida.

            —Aun no lo he hecho —replicó ella.

            —¿Y a qué esperas? —cuestionó.

 

            JungEun le sonrió de forma pícara y después se internó en su habitación, dirigiéndose hacia su cama, donde se sentó en el medio, abriendo sus piernas, en una clara invitación. JinSol cerró inmediatamente la puerta de su habitación y echó el pestillo para que HaSeul no pudiera entrar en mitad de la noche a molestarlas, antes de dirigirse hacia la cama. Se subió a ésta con JungEun y buscó su boca de nuevo, de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes, queriendo sentirla por completo, queriendo hacer el beso lo más profundo y húmedo que pudiera, sintiendo su corazón martilleando dentro de su pecho, lleno de excitación, sintiendo como las manos heladas de JungEun rozaban su piel y le erizaban el vello de los brazos, sintiendo cómo el roce de las yemas de sus dedos encendía todo su cuerpo.

 

            —He estado esperando… a que llegara este momento… toda la noche… —dijo entre sus besos JungEun, suspirando—. Desde que he entrado… me has parecido… preciosa…

 

            JinSol quiso responderle que ella también era preciosa, que la había estado observando toda la noche desde que había entrado al piso, y que se había prendado de ella desde ese mismísimo instante. Pero cuando estaba a punto de hablar, la otra dejó sus labios y llevó sus labios hasta su cuello, entonces, JinSol dejó de pensar, su cerebro se desconectó totalmente de su cuerpo y, en lugar de poder hablar, lo único que salió de sus labios fue un suspiro, un jadeo, una especie de gemido que no llegó a serlo del todo, algo que no pudo controlar. Y a la vez que los besos de JungEun, sintió en la sensible piel de su cuello cómo se formaba en los labios de la otra una sonrisa al escucharla.

 

            —Me encantas… —volvió a murmurar JungEun.

 

            La ropa comenzó a ser retirada en el momento en el que las manos de ambas chicas comenzaron a explorar más y más el cuerpo de la otra, en el momento en el que cada vez más buscaban piel que tocar y acariciar y no llegaban hasta ella. Poco a poco, se fueron quedando desnudas la una frente a la otra, sin dejar de besarse más del tiempo que fuera necesario; poco a poco, fueron alcanzando más partes del cuerpo de la otra y fueron extendiendo sus caricias y sus besos, cambiando de posición, subiéndose la una encima de la otra. JinSol sentía cada vez más y más calor en su habitación a pesar de que cada vez estaba más y más desnuda, que la calefacción no estaba realmente puesta alta y que las manos y el cuerpo de JungEun eran fríos contra su piel.

 

            —Déjame agradecerte que me hayas dejado entrar a tu habitación… —dijo JungEun, aprovechando que se encontraba sobre ella, aprovechando que las dos estaban ya desnudas sobre el colchón, mirándola fijamente con aquella expresión pícara que le indicaba a JinSol que, le hiciera lo que le hiciera, lo iba a pasar bien—. Te va a gustar.

            —Perfecto —respondió ella.

 

            Y JungEun empezó a besar sus clavículas y sus pechos, entreteniéndose en sus pezones, y siguió un camino descendente de besos, cada vez más ardientes, cada vez usando más su lengua y sus dientes que sus labios, hasta que llegó a su entrepierna y hundió su cabeza entre ellas, atacando sin piedad aquella parte de su anatomía caliente y húmeda que llevaba pulsando toda la noche. Su lengua, la dejó sin respiración, su lengua lamiéndola, su lengua introduciéndose en su cuerpo, su lengua haciéndola jadear de placer tan fuerte que, por un momento, JinSol tuvo miedo de haber despertado a HaSeul… pero no tuvo tiempo para dedicarle a aquel pensamiento porque seguidamente le llegó un orgasmo que recorrió todo su cuerpo de arriba abajo, que hizo que éste se tensara por unos segundos antes de relajarse por completo, que hizo que JinSol tuviera que cerrar sus ojos porque era incapaz de mantenerlos abiertos, pero que provocó que siguiera viendo el universo tras sus párpados, después de haber alcanzado el orgasmo.

 

            —Esto no ha acabado… —creyó escuchar que JungEun dijo—. Ahora viene lo mejor, espéralo.

 

            JinSol sintió cómo la chica subía por su cuerpo, dejando pequeños besos en su piel que se había vuelto mucho más sensible a su contacto, hasta que llegó de nuevo a su cuello, en un camino de placer tortuoso que prolongó el clímax de JinSol… hasta que ésta sintió cómo los colmillos de JungEun se clavaban en su piel de una forma nada placentera, de una forma que le hizo daño, de una forma que la hizo gritar al notar cómo los afilados colmillos atravesaban su piel hasta hacer sangre. JinSol abrió sus ojos como platos, JinSol forcejeó tratando de alejarse de la otra, pero ésta la había agarrado fuertemente con sus manos frías que ya no le provocaban placer.

 

            Los segundos se le hicieron eternos hasta que JungEun se separó finalmente de ella, con sus labios completamente rojos por su sangre, con dos colmillos prominentes cortándole el labio inferior y con sus ojos castaños oscuros, ahora de un color rojo escarlata brillando en la semioscuridad de su habitación.

 

            —Ahora me pertenecerás por toda la eternidad —murmuró JungEun.

 

            Y entonces JinSol recordó las palabras de la mujer que le había leído las manos y el destino sangriento que ésta le había augurado.


End file.
